The Demon King
by SnowQueen83
Summary: Mama used to tell me stories of monsters. That they liked to catch naughty children and take them away from their families forever. I believed those stories for a good many years, but they didn't stop me from being curious. Later Akuroku and lemon. Don't like, don't read
1. Prologue

_"Well well well...Look what we have here."_

_"A tasty little morsel in our neck of the woods? How delightful!"_

Demons rarely ventured into our villages anymore. They made a deal with people like my papa, to no longer terrorize our homes and families. That was how Mama and I lost him.

_Two large figures, one with pink hair and the other with short, silvery blonde, stepped from the shadows, looming tall like the trees themselves. I shrank back as they came closer, until my back met the base of an old oak tree. There was no mistaking that they were monsters..._

_"A boy I see. About time. Last meal I had was that miserable, squealing little girl. You know, the redheaded one?"_

_The blonde rolled his eyes. "Dramatic as ever, Marluxia. At least you've eaten recently. I haven't had so much as a mouthful in ages, let alone a child." He looked at me and licked his lips. "He looks nice and tender."_

_"I have it! We'll share him!" The pink one smiled too sweetly, his eyes raking over me. "Tell me, child, what's your name?"_

Mama used to tell me stories of monsters. That they liked to catch naughty children and take them away from their families forever. That they would eat them. I believed those stories for a good many years, but they didn't stop me from being curious. Maybe it was curiosity that led me to wander the woods that day, all those years ago. My ball had rolled into the forest, and Hayner was too scared to go after it. I had to get it...

_"R-R-Roxas." My voice shook as tears spilled down my cheeks. Why did they care what my name was? They made it clear they were going to eat me..._

_"I do wish they wouldn't cry so much," the blonde one said irritably, his expression forming a scowl. "Makes them too salty."_

_"Well, you can't expect them to be happy to see us, now can you? They'd be stupid as cattle, wouldn't they?" Marluxia said with a laugh. "Still, you needn't worry, Luxord. I have some herbs for that." His eyes slid over me, gleaming with a sudden intensity. "You won't even taste the tears when I'm done."_

_Too frightened to run or beg or even think, I fainted._

Before I was born, the land was locked in chaos. Men fought against men, and against monsters, struggling for many years to earn their freedom. It eventually came, by blood and sacrifice, but then done, demons grudgingly left the towns and villages, trudging deep into the woods for a kingdom of their own. The feudal lands fell into a tentative peace.

No one thought it would have lasted so long.

_"Marluxia, Luxord."_

_The pink-haired demon looked up from the pot boiling over the fire, as a new figure entered the clearing, cloaked and speaking in a strong, commanding tone. I curled further in on myself on the cold ground, whimpering softly. Another demon..._

_Marluxia shrugged, returning to his cooking._

_"Welcome My Lord. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company? Have you finally descended from on high to-"_

_The man lunged without warning, brandishing claws that sliced the pink demon's face as neatly as a knife. He howled in pain as he was forced to the ground and punched again and again, the other creature moving so fast that I couldn't see. Marluxia was beaten and thrown this way and that, as if he weighed nothing at all. He looked like a __rag doll._

_"Enough!" Luxord turned away from guarding me and ran to help his companion, but he was thrown into a tree nearby, shattering and splintering the trunk in his wake._

_I closed my eyes and tried to disappear as they fought tooth and nail, crashing into the trees and bushes all around, tearing at each other violently, wildly. It raised an unholy racket, accented with vicious snarls and yips. Like wolves fighting._

_Finally cast down, writhing and groaning in the dirt, Marluxia and Luxord cowered before the one they called 'my lord.' I kept my eyes shut tight, hoping they would forget me. I would rather be stuck for the night and risk catching a cold than be carved up and eaten by monsters._

_But I was beyond terrified. He would see me and eat me, and he seemed more volatile and vicious than the other two._

_"Now get out."_

I never knew just why he chose me that day. I was...no, I _am _a nobody. He could have anyone and anything he desired...

_I started when I felt a smooth, cool hand on my bare shoulder. I was still shaking and crying, too afraid to look, to face the pain I knew was coming, but I could feel the cords around me loosening, until they finally fell away._

_"Don't be frightened, child. You are safe now."_

_I opened my eyes as this strange demon gently took my hands in his and helped me to sit up. Our eyes met, and I saw the most beautiful emeralds sparkling softly ._

I don't believe in destiny...

_"My name is Axel. What may I call you?"_

But there I was, face to face with legend.

The Demon King.


	2. The Castle

"Come now," he said, smiling, "You must have a name. That is all I want to know."

I closed my mouth, which had previously been hanging open. To think that I was rendered mute by his eyes alone. When he pushed back his hood with a sigh and ran a pale hand through his vibrant red hair, I was mesmerized anew. I had never seen a being so-

"Pretty..."

He stared at me a moment, blinked, then threw back his head and laughed. It was a nice sound, deep and good-natured.

"You flatter me, child." He reached over to tousle my hair, and I only flinched slightly at his touch. It was as gentle as any human's. "I am pleased to hear your voice. For a moment, I worried that you didn't have one."

He helped me to my feet, and I finally realized how tall he was. If those other two demons had been trees, he was surely a mountain! I began to shake again as he looked down at me, but there was no hunger or malice in those eyes. He looked at me with concern, bending a little so that I wouldn't have to strain to look at him. His touch was still gentle as he lifted my face, drawing my eyes to his gems all over again.

"Please don't be afraid. I mean you no harm." He wiped a few stray tears with his thumb.

"Y-You aren't going to e-eat me?"

"No, child. If I had intended to eat you, I would not have bothered driving those lower demons away. I would have simply joined them." The demon -Axel, he called himself- removed his cloak then, revealing elegant clothes and many gold adornments dangling from his waist and neck. Awed by the wealth and beauty before me, I looked away, instead sweeping my gaze around the clearing. The fire had been doused, making everything darker and much colder. Much to my relief, the other demons were nowhere to be seen. I didn't know where or why they had left, but something told me that I could trust this one. He seemed kind.

Why had they wanted to eat me? I wasn't naughty. Everyone said to stay away from the forest, which I had gone in to and gotten lost, but it was for something really important. That didn't make me naughty, did it? Even Mama said I was good; she almost never scolded me.

"Here." I was not expecting a too large but wonderfully warm weight to be dropped on my shoulders. I looked up again as he knelt beside me, tying the cloak so that it would stay on and keep me warm. "This will have to do until we reach the castle."

"Castle?" My eyes widened. "We're going to a castle?" I had never seen one before, except in books and pictures. Hayner always said that he'd live in a castle someday, and that he would let me come and stay with him. Seifer never believed he could get one, but I knew he could. Hayner could do anything.

The demon smiled, picking me up then and placing me on his shoulder. I yelped at the sudden altitude, clinging to his neck tightly. He chuckled at me.

"Yes. It's really a beautiful place. I think you'll like it. When we get there, you will have a bath and some new clothes."

"Okay." I was thankful for that. Mama would still be upset with me, but maybe I could get nicer things, like what Axel had. We didn't have a lot of money, so maybe she'd be pleasantly surprised. Maybe she wouldn't mind me losing my clothes and shoes.

We had just entered the woods again, Axel walking at a quick but thankfully human pace, when I remembered something. "Wait!"

He paused and waited for me to speak.

"I was looking for my ball! I have to find it!" It was the last present Papa gave me, before he disappeared. I had to find it, or-

"Is this what you were looking for?" As if by magic, he pulled a ball out from somewhere I couldn't see. It was blue with a few smudges from mud and grass, and in the middle was a slightly fading white star.

"Yes! That's mine!" He passed it to me and I struggled to hold it while hanging onto his neck at the same time. After a close moment where I almost fell, he lifted me from his shoulder and held me cradled in his arms instead. I hugged the ball tightly, almost crying with relief that I had found it. "T-Thank you."

He smiled warmly, patting my head. "Your welcome. As my reward, will you tell me your name?"

I blushed, realizing that he had asked me many times now and I still had not answered. That was rude. I met his warm, amused gaze and swallowed dryly, happy that he wasn't angry with me.

"Roxas."

His smile widened. "Pleased to meet you, Roxas. Now, rest," he said, chuckling a little when I yawned softly. "You've had a trying day, and the castle is a good way away yet. I will wake you when we get there."

I nodded and turned a little on my side, rubbing my tired eyes. Cuddled in the warmth of the cloak, clutching my ball to my chest in a vice-like grip, I began to drift off, lulled by the gentle rocking motion of the walk and a soft, beautiful song, hummed by a monster.

* * *

"Did you scatter the lower demons, Sire?"

"Yes, my friend, I have made myself clear."

I stirred slowly, unwilling to uncurl from the warm hold of sleep. I felt myself in someone's arms, shifting slightly as they walked. There was also a loud sound coming from behind, cracking root and branch and pounding the earth.

"I am surprised you went after them alone. Even with your great power, a steady force would have surely overpowered you."

I felt more than heard the rumble of laughter, resonating from my carrier's chest.

"So little confidence, Saix. You forgot the time I took on a thousand men at once."

"Yes, but those were humans, Your Majesty. Humans are far weaker and slower than demons, and even with your great strength, you must not think yourself invincible. The arrogant can lose his head just as quickly as any man."

Axel laughed again. "Too true. But twenty scattered demons are no match for me."

I peaked my eyes open and saw another tall man walking beside Axel, this one with long, wild blue hair. His nostrils flared for a second, and I shrank back, awake and alarmed, as cool golden eyes fixed themselves on me. They narrowed slightly, not hungry but certainly not friendly.

"Your charge has awakened, Sire." In seconds, I felt myself shifted again, looking up into bright green eyes.

"Seems you're right." To me, he said, "Do not fear, Roxas. These are friends of mine. They will not harm you."

"Friends?" I looked over his shoulder and paled. There was a whole army of tall, pale, feral demons marching in stride behind us!

"They serve me and all those in my protection. You are in no danger." He looked ahead with a small smile. "We are almost home."

I followed his gaze and blinked at the sight before me. In the dead center of the woods sat a large castle, gleaming in the pale moonlight. It had several high towers overlooking the land, and as my eyes swept up and down the massive structure, I became aware that we were entering a clearing, wherein sat a small sort of village. The houses were primitive but sturdy, reinforced with rock and wood. Demons stopped and bowed, letting our company pass, and I saw that they all looked human too. A few boldly raised their eyes, gazing at me and the soldiers with curiosity, but we did not stop.

Once at the castle, the man named Saix took the soldiers and left, leading them out into a guarded courtyard. Axel carried me up several flights of stairs, stopping to speak to a few people and tell them again and again that I wasn't food. They don't look very hungry, but I was glad nonetheless.

I barely had a chance to be frightened by everything; I was so enthralled with the castle, with its grand statues, stairwells, and tapestries. It was huge and clean and cool, nothing like the little house I shared with Mama. Everything was smooth and white, like marble, or done in simple monochrome. I kind of liked it.

I was so caught up in it all that I started when Axel set me down and removed the cloak, guiding me into a large basin of hot, soapy water. It was fragrant and sweet, like fruit, so I was able to grasp a bubble in my hands and lift it up out of the water. It was so much fun! I had never had the luxury of a warm bath before, much less a bubble bath.

The demon laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" He blew some bubbles at me and I giggled, swatting them away. Next, he handed me a jar and cloth. "I trust you can wash yourself?"

I nodded, setting them down, carefully not to spill the content of the jar into the bath.

"Thank you!" I chirped, splashing as I pushed away from the edge and swam for a moment. I had just learned to swim recently in the river, but it was so much better in warm water. Unless it was summertime, of course. The tub was deep except for the seats on the side, and Axel remained close by, making sure that I didn't slip under and drown.

I swam back and forth, playing with the bubbles as I went.

"The castle is so pretty, but I like baths the best!" I exclaimed. The demon looked amused.

"Really now?" I nodded, swimming closer. "So you would rather live in a bath, child?"

"No!" I explained what a bath meant at home, a cold dunk in the river, and he laughed.

"Well, here heating water is very simple. You can bathe as often as you like."

My eyes lit up, but they shut quickly as he reached into the water and splashed me! I squawked and splashed him back, and before I knew it, we were splashing each other!

We were both wet and soapy by the end, and I felt a little bad about getting his nice clothes soaking wet. But the demon brushed it off with a smile, tousling my soppy curls. I giggled, cleaning up quickly after that, and then when I climbed out he dried me off in a warm, fluffy towel. It felt so nice I wanted to wrap up in it and go to sleep. But I probably couldn't sleep in such a new, exciting place.

As I slipped on my new shoes, I thought about Mama. If I didn't come home before sundown, she would be angry with me. Would she go out looking for me? Would people go with her? They wouldn't go into the forest, though...

Looking out the window, I saw that it was nearly dawn.

"I hope Mama isn't worried for me," I said aloud, as Axel gave me a sad smile.

"We will visit her shortly. But Roxas." I looked up and blinked at the firm tone in his voice. "You must understand that you are to live here, with me."

At first I was confused, then excited...then confused all over again.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Because you and your village may be in danger. You see, child, by saving you from those demons I have robbed them of their meal, a meal that by our laws they were perfectly entitled to. Unless there is business to be done, no demon or human may cross the border of the forest, lest they willingly give themselves to fate. You forfeited your life by entering their domain, and if I were to send you home, they might come after you again."

I didn't understand everything that he told me, but I knew that I had to protect Mama and Hayner and even Seifer, all of them, from the monsters who might be mad. At least Axel was kind and had said he wouldn't eat me. And I would get to see everyone now and then, under his careful watch.

The demons brought us a large, comfortable carriage this time. I was grateful we wouldn't have to walk all the way home. Sitting opposite Axel, I began to bounce excitedly as the wheels creaked into motion.

Hayner was never going to believe this!

* * *

A blonde demon with strange hair and a friendly smile helped me out of the carriage, and I saw a large crowd gathered outside the village. They looked at me warily, hesitant to approach.

Just as Axel stepped out, taking his place towering beside me, I heard a familiar cry.

"Roxas!"

Mama pushed her way through the crowd and fell to her knees, her arms spread wide. I ran forward and leapt into them, suddenly urged to cry as she held me tight and began sobbing. I remembered thinking I was going to die, and how I would never see her again, and then I was crying too.

"My baby...Oh, Roxas, I was so worried!" She held me back at arm's length and looked me over, frowning. "You are in so much trouble! Where on earth have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Mama. I got lost," I said sadly, hoping that maybe if I looked really sorry she wouldn't scold me.

"He is fine, ma'am." We looked up in unison as Axel walked up beside me. "A little shaken, perhaps, but no worse for wear."

Mama narrowed her eyes at him, not trusting his words completely, but she seemed to realize that she was face to face with a very important person. Other people around us were whispering too, gazing at Axel warily.

"Come to my house. We will talk there."

We led him past the wide eyes of the other villagers, Mama telling them off as they got in her way. I clung to her hand and followed solemnly, shivering when I felt their eyes on me. They looked as though I had changed somehow, like I was some scary demon too. At one point, I caught sight of Hayner standing with Seifer and their papa, the blacksmith. He looked as though he were going to follow us, and his distrusting eyes met mine as he stepped forward. But Seifer stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. They stood together, watching me go coldly, and I wanted to cry again.

Mama made some warm tea for us. Chamomile was my favorite, and she always gave me some when I was sick or upset or just couldn't fall asleep. She offered Axel something stronger as I sipped mine, wondering why my friend had looked at me that way.

The demon talked with Mama for a long time, and I was only half-aware as I drifted in and out. The cup was taken gently from my hands, and then I was being carried. I felt softness below me and cozy clouds being pulled over me, surrounding and warming me.

"It is best for the both of you. He will want for nothing, Tifa. At the castle I can give him tutors, the best education he could ever have."

"No."

"Tifa, your village lies just barely beyond our borders. The rogues know where the child came from. If they see that he has been returned, they will surely attack. I know those two and their ilk well enough."

"How can you ask it of me? You have taken my husband and now you seek to take my son as well?"

"We will wake him. Perhaps we should speak outside."

The voices faded away, but I could still hear them faintly in the distance.

"He will be an outcast in this village! The elders already say that you have corrupted him!"

"He will be protected, I give you my word. I cannot protect any human village beyond the laws I have set down. Not yet..."

I don't remember anything else. When I fell asleep, I dreamed of a shadow that ate up everything. It fell on the land and ate it up whole. Then the trees. Then the rivers. Then the villages. Everything became dark and nothingness, and I was all alone.

I woke to a gentle hand shaking me, and met my mama's sad, loving eyes.

"It is time for you to go, dear." She picked me up and held me tight, and for a while we cried together, alone. I knew I would see her again, but because of what I had done, everything would change. People would think I was naughty, even if I hadn't done anything. I didn't mean any harm. Now they would hate me.

"They will not hate you, Roxas." Mama rocked me gently and ran her dusty, calloused fingers through my hair. "I will take care of them, don't worry. And I think...you will help us all. I am sure, in time, good will come of this. We just have to be patient."

"Okay." I rubbed my eyes and snuggled closer. "I l-love you, Mama."

She smiled sadly and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, baby. So very, very much."

We packed up my belongings and everything I wanted from the house and put them in the carriage. A few people came to say goodbye, with strained smiles and guarded words. Finally, as Axel gestured for us to leave, Hayner grabbed my hand.

I looked at him, surprised to see his eyes so determined. It wasn't a cold look. He was trying to say something.

Then, his stern face morphed into that wide smile I remembered, and I yelped as he pulled me into a hug and messed up my hair.

"Come back soon, Roxas. Then we can play again, right?"

Fighting back tears, I smiled and nodded wildly, hugging him back. At least he and Mama would wait for me.

I followed Axel and the blonde demon back to the carriage, the other helping me to climb in before he took his seat at the front. As I watched the land go by, the village finally disappearing behind the trees, I had to remind myself again and again that this was not the end. Only a new beginning. Now I would live at a castle. It was mine.

Axel patted my head. "Don't be sad, Roxas. We can return once a month, perhaps more, if you wish. You will see them again soon."

With a sad smile, I crossed the carriage and sat beside him, snuggling up to his side.

I would see them again soon.


	3. A Surprise

"I still don't understand why you spared that child. Eating him was not a transgression on their part."

Axel quickly shut the book he was reading, the pages producing a dull thud.

"I admit, it was a spontaneous decision at the time. But I do not regret it. Roxas will prove very useful to us."

Saix frowned. "I fail to see how so. We are no stranger to human companions, but you said years ago that we had taken our last one. They have served their purpose well."

"If others question my judgement on the matter, I will say that I am fulfilling a promise to a friend."

"But Your Majesty-"

"No." The demon raised his hand to silence the general. "I will not debate this anymore. Roxas is mine. He will stay here, and his purpose will be clear to all in due time. For now, let him play and be a boy."

The blue-haired demon bowed. "Yes, Sire."

They exchanged a few more words, and then Saix left. Axel sighed as the door to his study closed.

"Come out now, Roxas. I know you're here."

Hesitantly, I crawled out from under the bed. My ball rolled over to his chair, stopping at his feet, and the demon smiled, picking it up in one hand as I approached, looking down at my shoes guiltily.

"Look at me," he commanded, not unkindly, and I looked up. "You do not need to hide from me or anyone else. This is your home."

"I know." I began idly ringing my hands in front of me, unable to calm completely. "He doesn't like me, does he?"

"It's more complicated than that, Roxas. Saix has his biases against humans, but he doesn't hate you. You will meet many people like him, and you should understand that it is nothing personal."

"I can't help it." He motioned me closer and I nestled into his arms. It had barely been a month since I had come to live here, and though many of the castle servants were pleasant and accommodating, a few were indifferent and cold. Another few made it clear that they did not want me here, but Axel talked to them and after that, they stopped saying mean things to me.

I looked up at Axel sadly. "Why do demons hate humans?"

He patted my head, sighing a little. "Not all of them do. Humans and demons have been at odds for ages. As you discovered, demons are predators. They are stronger and faster than humans, and some have a taste for human flesh."

I nodded, shivering a little as I thought of Marluxia and Luxord.

"Demons like to think themselves the...superior race in this world. They would have humans be food or, at best, slaves."

"Will I be a slave?" I asked nervously. "Is that my purpose?"

He smiled, and I saw the flash of sharp teeth.

"I would not bother to care for you so well if that was my intent. Neither would I if my intent was to eat you." He picked me up and sat me in his lap, not seeming to notice the book slide off and hit the floor. Then he placed the ball in my hands again, and I held it close.

"Roxas, you must have more faith in me. I have only begun to imagine the nature of your purpose, and even then, you would have years before you would have to worry about it."

"What will I do?"

"Hush, child. You needn't worry. For now, you must only think of lessons and play. And tomorrow I have a surprise for you."

That piqued my interest. "A surprise? What is it?!" My birthday was not for months.

"You will see tomorrow."

"But-"

"Tomorrow," he chided, wagging a finger at me. "Now," he rose and placed me on the ground, taking my right hand in his left, "Let us go find your nurse. I'm sure by now she is greatly missing you."

We wandered the corridors for a while, not going anywhere quickly. I found that Axel liked to pause and chat with just about everyone. His servants liked that about him. He was friendly and kind, only stern when it was necessary. But I would grow bored easily, and bounce my ball or wander off to look at some nearby tapestry. My favorite one had lots of colors on it, with a big green part in the middle shaped like a dragon. Red and orange fire spewed from its mouth, and its wings spread wide in glory.

After some time, we found Yuffie in the dining hall, lifting a table cloth and peering under. She looked close to frantic.

"You won't find him there."

She gasped and moved to stand, hitting her head on the table. I giggled as she groaned and rubbed a spot on the top of her head, turning to face us.

"Your Majesty! I did not expect you here! Uh, I was looking for..." Her eyes found mine and she exclaimed. "Roxas!"

Axel chuckled, gently pushing me over to her. "You should keep a better eye on this one. He could easily get into trouble around here."

"A thousand pardons, Sire! I looked away for a moment and he'd vanished!" She fixed a stern eye on me, scolding, "How could you worry me like that? Shame on you, Roxas!"

I looked down sadly, but mostly for her sake. Yuffie was nice but it was hard to be intimidated by her.

"Ah, but it was your negligence that allowed him to wander off unnoticed." Axel was only lightly teasing, but Yuffie took it very seriously, bowing again and again clumsily.

"I-I apologize, Your Majesty! It won't happen again, I promise you!" Eager to be away, she took my hand and ushered me on, whispering more scoldings every step of the way. My thoughts instantly turned to tomorrow, and whatever surprise Axel had for me. I couldn't wait to see what it was.

* * *

I had that dream again. The shadow kept eating up everything, chasing me no matter how far I tried to run. I had no idea where it came from or why, but the dream came back again and again. I asked Axel about it, but he didn't know what to say. Neither did anyone else. I tried to do what they said and not think about it, but it would come back suddenly, unexpectedly, and I wouldn't sleep well.

Maybe because I was so excited?

I was roused bright and early. Yuffie hurried me through my bath and breakfast, but I was too excited to really be angry. Axel met me in the dining hall, telling me we were going on a trip to visit a friend of his. I wondered if that was the surprise or if it would come later, but the demon wouldn't say more.

The demon with blonde, funny hair was our driver again. I had learned his name was Demyx, and he was one of the friendliest, if the most eccentric, demons I had met so far. He was excitable and silly, but I liked him very much. Axel must have too, because he joined us often for walks and supper.

He grinned widely when we approached the carriage, sweeping a wide bow before us.

"Good morning, Majesty! Young Master!" He took my hand and helped me up the steps as usual. "Are you excited for your surprise today?"

My eyes widened. "You know what it is?"

"But of course!"

"Can you tell me?"

"Not yet, Young Master. You will know soon enough." He ushered me in quickly, laughing as I pouted before turning to Axel. "And how are you this morning, Sire? Excited as well?"

"In my own way," he said amiably. "You remember the way to Fenrir Estate?"

"I could walk it blindfolded."

The forest wasn't as scary anymore, but that might have been because I was safe with Axel and his friends. Looking out the window as we passed, I thought it was sort of pretty. At this time of year, the leaves were very green and the flowers were just past bloom. I really liked colors.

In less than an hour, we arrived at a smaller castle. Axel said it was a fort, owned by a personal friend of his. He also said there were children here that I could play with, and I wondered if that was the surprise. There were no other children at Axel's castle, and while Yuffie, Demyx, and Aerith, the gardener, took care of me and played with me, I did feel lonely sometimes. I couldn't always wait for a visit to my village.

I was surprised when, among the people standing to greet us, there were two young boys. One looked about my age, a boy with spiky, short brown hair, and the other looked a bit older and had longer, silver hair.

"Welcome, Your Majesty." A young woman with light, styled brown hair greeted us as we stepped out. She reminded me of Yuffie. "Lord Leonhart awaits you inside."

"Thank you, Selphie." But we did not go in straight away. Instead, Axel motioned her away with a smile and led me to the two boys. I hid behind his leg when we stopped.

"Roxas, come out from there. I want you to meet them."

Hesitantly, I did as he asked, meeting the other boy's gazes slowly. The brown-haired boy was smiling, and the silver-haired boy looked cool, but not altogether unfriendly. They bowed at Axel, and the smaller boy stepped up and took my hand, shaking it enthusiastically. I was shocked by his strength, shaking with the force.

"Sora, be gentle. He is human, after all."

"Oh! Sorry!" His shaking instantly became less wild and powerful. He blushed and scratched the back of his head, letting go of my hand.

"Sorry again. My name is Sora Leohart! Nice to meet you!"

"R-Roxas. Nice to meet you too," I replied, looking at the other boy, who remained motionless and silent.

"Roxas, this is Riku Highwind." Axel motioned to him with a wave of his hand. Riku nodded, and gave me a small smile. "He is Lord Leonhart's ward and Sora's close friend. Isn't that right, Sora?"

"Yes, he is!" Sora looked at me curiously, bouncing with excitement. "I've never had a human friend my age before! Can we be friends?"

"Uh...s-sure. I'd like that." I jumped a little when he hugged me, but he didn't squeeze too tight, thankfully.

"Wonderful! Isn't this great, Riku? We have a new friend!" He turned to the other boy, who nodded once.

"You'll have to come and play sometime," was all he said.

I wasn't entirely sure what to make of them, but they seemed nice. Especially Sora. Hesitantly, I smiled, and they mirrored me with wider expressions.

Selphie and the boys led us inside, up two sets of stairs that weren't as nice as Axel's, and into a room where there was a tall man with wild brown hair and a large line scar between his eyes. His robes were tight and black, and there was a fierceness in his gaze that made me uncomfortable at first. I was afraid of him, but when he looked at me, his face became kinder.

"Ah, I see what you meant, Majesty. He does have quite a striking resemblance."

Axel smiled, turning to me. "Roxas, this is Lord Squall Leonhart."

"I prefer Leon, as you recall, Sire." He made a smooth bow and shook my hand, much gentler than Sora had. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Roxas. There's someone else here who's interested in meeting you."

A man entered the room to his left; a man that looked too familiar. He was tall, muscular like Leon, but his hair was blonde and spiked up, like mine. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized him. I had been younger then, but I remembered that smile. Somehow, he was here.

"Papa..."


	4. Familiar Faces

"Roxas. My son." His eyes were misty, nostalgic. So he did remember me.

I wanted to go to him. Even Axel was urging me on, kneeling beside me and whispering encouraging words. I wanted to, but something stopped me. He had opened his mouth to speak, and I saw them. Sharp teeth, like a demon's. And the more I looked into his eyes, the more I could see they were...different, somehow. Bright blue but also touched with green in places, like some yellow had been mixed in. They had only ever been blue before, like mine.

"B-But..." It broke my heart as his face fell slowly, and I stuttered again. "You're a demon." My papa was human, just as human as Mama. I was sure...or at least, I thought so... No, I was sure! When Papa left us, he was human! How could this be?

He said nothing, lowering his arms sadly, and I panicked. He was...happy to see me. He wanted to see me! And I had wanted to see him for so long! Now he looked so sad, like he wasn't happy anymore...

Axel started to say something, but I was gone. Even if his arms no longer welcomed me, I ran to him and held him tight, starting to cry a little when he didn't move to hold me back. I had so many questions in my head, but all I could do was hug him tighter. Why did he leave? Was he angry at me?

Did he not love me anymore?

The next words I heard were Axel's.

"Cloud, you mustn't be hurt. If you recall, humans are naturally hesitant around demons. Roxas is here because I found him in the forest and saved him from becoming a meal. He is still adjusting to our company, and you are...different than he remembers."

Finally, I felt Papa's arms wrap around me, and I cried harder. It was him! Papa still loved me!

"I'm sorry, Roxas. Don't be afraid. It's me. I won't hurt you." I looked up at him sadly and he wiped my tears away.

"You still love me?" He blinked at that, then his expression became warmer, relieved.

"Of course I do. I have never stopped, not even for a moment." He kissed my forehead and rocked me when I started crying hard again. "I love you, Roxas. Never doubt that."

Of my many questions, only one made it from my lips coherently.

"Papa, why did you leave? Mama and I miss you!"

"Cloud..." Axel's tone was serious, warning. Papa closed his mouth, whatever he'd wanted to tell me had gone. Instead he ran his fingers through my hair, like he used to when I was a baby, and I started to calm even against my will. It made me sleepy.

"I'll explain someday, son, but not now."

"Why?"

I whined a little when he stopped tousling my hair. It was nice and comforting, and I felt strangely cold without it. But Papa smiled at me and touched my face comfortingly.

"You are young, and the world doesn't always make sense the way it should. When you are a little older, I'll tell you."

I pouted. I wanted to know why he'd left, and why he was suddenly a demon. He must have changed himself somehow, but why and how? Why didn't Axel or Papa want me to know now? Axel became harsher the more persistent I was, and finally I stopped when he snapped at me. I flinched, shrinking back into Papa's arms. I didn't want Axel to be mad at me. I knew now that he wouldn't eat me if he was upset with me, but I didn't want to make him upset anyway. His approval was as important as Papa or Mama's, in a way that Yuffie's was not. I couldn't explain how.

"Sorry," I whimpered, and his eyes softened. He gave a soft sigh.

"You are forgiven. It is fine to be curious, but you must learn patience, and not press when others tell you 'no,' Roxas. Everything will be clear in time. You have to trust your father, as you trust in me."

I nodded as Papa set me on my feet beside him, and my hand latched onto his, squeezing tightly. I saw that Sora and Riku were looking at me curiously, and I blushed and hid my face behind Papa's leg. At my age, I shouldn't cry so much. I couldn't really help it though. I had missed Papa.

"I am indebted to you, Axel. You saved my son and brought him back to me, after all these years." Papa bowed deeply, and I awkwardly bowed after him.

The demon smiled. "It was pure coincidence that I found him that night. And good thing I did; from the moment I saw him, I suspected he was your son. After all that you have done for us, it is I who should thank you. This was but the least I could."

I wondered what they were saying, and felt myself getting frustrated again.

"I have done very little. I cannot thank you enough for caring for him. I only wish all of my people were as well protected."

"They are as best protected as they can be, thanks to you and the others. Sadly, there is nothing more I can promise," Axel said sadly, but Papa just shook his head.

"I am more than grateful." He looked down at me and smiled proudly. "Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I am glad that now I can watch my son grow into a fine young man. I thought I would never see him again."

Before I could ask again, Sora chimed in, "And he can come visit and play with us! Just think, now I have a step brother!"

"Step brother?" I asked, looking between the adults curiously. What was that?

"Don't worry about it now, Roxas," Leon said. I had almost forgotten he was there. "We will come and see you at the castle, and you can come and visit us, just as you do your home village. You and Sora and Riku will be the best of friends, I'm sure."

Papa smiled sadly, and I wondered what he was thinking about. Did his miss Mama? I would get to see him, but would he go to see her too?

There was so much I didn't understand, and no one seemed to want to tell me. I almost got some words from Sora, but Riku would cut him off whenever he seemed about to say something I wanted to hear. It was frustrating, so I decided not to think about it. Otherwise I was sure to go mad wondering...

I played with Sora and Riku for a while as Axel, Leon, and Cloud talked. Sora was warm and friendly and liked to talk a lot. He seemed like he had an endless stream of things to say, and sometimes I wished I could make him stop. Riku said significantly less, mostly nodding or agreeing with Sora, or making some observation once in a while, but I noticed how he would tease Sora, sometimes making gestures when his back was turned. He wasn't as scary as I thought before.

He made a really funny one, and I couldn't help but laugh as Sora looked at me strangely.

"Roxas, were you even listening?" He pouted when I gave him a sheepish, guilty look. Riku rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd be interested in Yurok."

Partly curious and partly just wanting to remedy the situation, I asked, "What's Yurok?"

At first, I thought he wouldn't tell me, but his expression broke into a wide smile again, and he bounced excitedly.

"Not what, but who! Yurok is the great dragon that all demons are descended from!"

"Dragon?" Instantly I was excited, thinking of the tapestry I had seen in the castle. It didn't have many pictures, but I remembered the shape of the dragon. "Demons come from dragons?"

"Very distantly, but yes. Once upon a time, there was a dragon and a fairy..."

"I think you mean a dragon and a man," Riku said matter-of-factly. "Once there was a dragon and a human. The dragon bonded himself to the human by magic, creating a form that was half dragon, half man."

"Right," Sora said, pushing him back so he could tell the story. I wanted to laugh at them, but I was enraptured with the story. "So, they created one ultimate being, a man of great strength and magic power who could fly and shift shapes!"

"Why did they bond?"

"Uh...well..." Sora scratched his head. "I haven't gotten that far in my lessons. Do you know, Riku?" He looked to the older boy, who shook his head.

"No. Their reasons were lost to time. That's what my tutor said."

"I think because the dragon wanted to go as he pleased without being attacked by humans."

"There are many different version of the story," Riku said. "No one knows for sure. But the dragon and man became one being, and he had many children who bore children who bore children, until finally demons came about."

"I thought a wizard corrupted the first children and made them into dark beings."

I looked between the two boys, confused as they began arguing.

"No, Sora. Selphie just made that up to scare you at night. Remember how you thought darklings would crawl out from under your bed in the middle of the night and bite your toes?" The boy blushed and pouted. "Besides, wizards have been gone for hundreds of years."

"Maybe, but dark magic still exists! What if someone did make darklings? Wouldn't that be so scary?"

"Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Because they're evil!"

"Sora, no one would create dark creatures like that just because they're evil."

Bored, I wandered away and began to think about the story they had told. A dragon and a human? If demons were part human, even if it was just a little bit, why would they not like humans? Wouldn't they be like family and help the people that weren't like them?

So much to think about, and yet so few answers. The more I learned, the more I wanted to know. And for some reason, the more I learned, the less people wanted to tell me. I wasn't a baby! I could understand things if they would just explain!

I turned from curious to sulking, but when I heard Sora and Riku calling for me, I decided to hide. I didn't feel like talking right now; I just wanted to think. So I found an empty room and closed myself inside, straining to reach up and close the door. The knob was a little high for me, so I just pushed it shut as best I could. Looking around the room, it looked like a study of some kind. A desk, several shelves filled with big, heavy, dusty-looking books, and an open window. The breeze was pleasant, a little cool, and it shifted the silk curtains back and forth, rippling them like water.

I went to the desk and struggled up until I was sitting in the chair in front of it. If Sora and Riku found me, I would just say I thought we were playing hide and seek. I hoped they wouldn't find me for a little while though. Sora would talk and talk and talk, and then my head would start to hurt.

In moments, I heard voices outside the door.

"Are you sure he came this way?" That was Riku.

"Can't you smell it? There is human smell in this hallway." Then a pause. "Do you think we scared him?"

"No, Sora. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just wanted some time alone." I smiled at that. Riku was thoughtful in his own way.

"Well, okay. But we should find him soon. Father said for us to stay together, and he told us we weren't supposed to come here."

Oh. Was I going to be in trouble? As soon as I heard their voices fade away, I hopped down from the chair. I thought I should find another place to think, before I messed with things I shouldn't.

Just as I reached the door, wondering how I was supposed to open it and leave before I got in trouble, a hand clamped over my mouth.

Before I could scream or struggle, another hand wrapped around me, lifting me up and crushing my arms against my sides. A cold, familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"I've got you now, Roxas."

I stilled in his arms, more terrified than before.

It was Luxord.


	5. Darkness

Papa! Axel! Somebody, please help me!

I struggled uselessly, kicking my legs as he walked to the window and jumped out. I screamed as we fell, but it was soft and muffled behind his hand. I thought we were going to smash into the ground, but he landed on two feet easily, the force of the drop making me shake a little. Then he jumped high and far, into the forest, hopping from tree to tree so fast, I couldn't see anything but blurs. It made me dizzy, and the fear clenching in my gut didn't help.

Luxord must have seen that I was a little green, because he slowed the pace and flashed his fangs at me.

"If you get sick on me, I'll beat you bloody, got it?"

I nodded quickly, beginning to cry. He then jumped down to ground, running at a quick but human pace.

I don't know how far into the forest we went, but I was close to passing out by the time we stopped. It was another clearing, similar to the one I had seen before, but larger. And this time, there was a whole pack of demons, their clothes dirty and torn in places. They looked up as we entered, their eyes instantly seeking me out and starring hungrily. I was close to hyperventilating when one of them spoke up.

"This is what you risked your life for? One measly human child? We could have a boatfull just raiding a village when we've offed His Highness."

"Luxord, you selfish bastard, I hope you at least plan to share him." Another said viciously.

Luxord scoffed, squeezing me painfully tight. "Please. The fact that we are all here is enough to get us all killed. I doubt this boy will make anything better or worse for me. And no," he said firmly, as a few of the demons started to approached, "I got him back. He was mine in the first place. I'm not sharing."

"You seem to forget that he was mine too," came a familiar voice from the crowd. Marluxia pushed his way through and walked right up to Luxord, glaring him down. "I want the neck and shoulders, at least. You owe me that."

He relaxed his hold slightly and I fell forward limply, coughing and gasping. If he wanted to, Luxord could probably snap me right in half.

"Fine, but I get the eyes."

The other demons became outraged.

"No fair!"

"I haven't had human in ages!"

"At least let me have the bones!"

"We will see!" Luxord shouted, silencing them quickly. "If we spare any for you lot, you'd better be thankful!"

"Hello again, Roxas," Marluxia said, tilting my head with a taloned finger. The side of it brushed my skin, and I shuddered as even that light touch made a tiny trickle of blood run down my cheek. "We're so happy to have you back. Hopefully this time we may eat uninterrupted."

"Y-You shouldn't do that!" I cried, trying to seem more brave than I felt. The pink-haired demon looked at me curiously, then his expression became amused.

"And why not, little one? You don't expect us to let such good food go to waste?" I squirmed in Luxord's hold, backing away as far as I could. It wasn't much, and Marluxia just leaned right up close to my face.

"B-Because! Axel will find you, a-and he'll be mad! He'll beat you up again!"

My courage broke as the other demons around us laughed harshly.

"Awww, the little brat thinks the Demon King is coming to save him! That's rich!"

"Why would Axel care about a scrap like him?"

Marluxia pinched my cheek. "What good will he be if we eat you first? And even if he does come, he's no match for us this time." His smile turned wicked, feral, and he licked me. It didn't feel like my tongue; his was eerily smooth. "Mmmm. Now, let's get a good fire going."

Luxord growled, shoving me into the other demon's arms roughly. "You're keeping an eye on him this time. Don't let one of those bastards eat him while you aren't looking."

"Yes, Marluxia! Do take care!" another demon shouted. He was large with dark skin and silver hair, with cold golden eyes that reminded me of Saix. He smirked as we started to leave the camp. "A good number of us like raw meat just fine."

The two demons turned and hissed at him, displaying fangs and narrowing their eyes into slits. I cried and tried to shut my eyes. I had never seen demons look so...inhuman. I knew they weren't really human, but still.

The hoard laughed, and the demon waved his hand uncaringly. "Just be back and ready to move by dusk."

I watched helplessly and hopelessly as they took me back into the forest. What if Axel didn't find me this time? I didn't tell anyone where I was, so he might think I ran away. I started to cry when I thought of him and Papa. They would think I was ungrateful, that I had run away. They wouldn't come for me this time. The demons would eat me, but no one would care. I was alone.

"I must say, he's an unusual one," I heard Marluxia say as they walked. "He cries, certainly, but I have never seen prey so calm before."

"All I care about is that he isn't fighting us. It would be so much messier." Luxord chuckled. "Smart boy."

I don't know how far we walked or for how long, but I was startled when Marluxia finally set me down. I wanted to run and hide, but I knew there was no point. Even if demons weren't fast and strong, they could smell me and track me down. I just stood, shaking violently, as he crossed his arms and looked down at me with impatience.

"Undress, now." I shook my head quickly and he rolled his eyes. "Do as I say like a good little boy, or this will be more painful than it needs to be."

"Try not to rip them or get blood on them, Marluxia," Luxord called to him. "They'll fetch a good price."

When he barred his fangs at me, a low growl rising in his throat, I hurried to obey, shakily undoing the buttons on my shirt. I wished I found faint like before, so that maybe it wouldn't hurt so much when they ate me. I wished Mama or Papa or Axel was here to hold me, but then, if they were here, I'd want them to take me home. If only these demons would let me go, I would never disobey anyone again. Not even Yuffie, if I could help it. I would be good.

I shivered, hugging myself tight and shrinking further away from Marluxia. The pink-haired demon sighed.

"He could stand to be fattened up more. Surely His Highness would want a better meal than that."

I looked up at him, confused, and he smirked maliciously. "Come now, Roxas, you didn't think he really cared for you, did you? What other use could you possibly be?"

"T-That's not true!" I cried. "Axel is my friend! He took care of me!"

Luxord scoffed. "Demons and humans can never live together, and anyone who thinks they can is a fool. We are going to crush that stupid king and rebuild this kingdom, and the demons will be the terror of the land again."

"Regardless, he was going to eat you in due time," Marluxia said firmly. "He has yet to see the error of his ways."

My fists clenched beside me, and for a moment I forgot they were powerful demons. How could they be so mean? How could they hate Axel, when he was so kind and pretty? I thought he might make a better king than the lord Mama told me about. The one who took our money so we had less food and blankets.

"You're a liar!" I yelled, looking between them angrily. "You're both liars!"

Marluxia just laughed. "A little fight in there, I see. Good." He loomed over me and licked his lips. "I like my food tough."

I growled and slapped his waist. That was about all I could reach and I was sure it didn't hurt him one bit, but he deserved it. Someone had to teach him that lying and being a bully was bad. I never liked being punished, but I knew why Mama and the other adults did it. They wanted us to be good people.

I didn't think Marluxia and Luxord would ever be good people, though. I was just angry.

He frowned then, grabbing my arm and making me cry out in pain. He knelt down and jerked me close, my face almost touching his. I could see razor-sharp fangs extending from his mouth and whimpered.

"You seem to be forgetting, little one. You are food, and food needs to know its place."

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the trees.

"Roxas!"

I felt tears of happiness spring to my eyes. I knew they were lying! It was Axel! Axel was coming to save me!

Without thinking, I screamed.

"Quiet, brat!" Far too fast for me to see it coming, Marluxia struck me. I yelped, sprawling backwards into a tree a few feet away. I screamed in pain when the force of the hit brought a burning hurt.

I struggled to sit up, but my vision was blurring. The pain was too much, and just as I heard my name again, I faded into darkness...

"Roxas!"

* * *

I heard voices in and out of my dreams.

"Will he be alright?" Papa... Where was he? I couldn't see him!

"If we can treat him quickly, but we must get him to the fort at once."

"Then we have to hurry!"

"Selphie, I'm counting on you to heal him. Everyone else, follow me."

"No..." I reached out my hand, the one that didn't hurt to move, and grabbed blindly. I felt the fabric of a shirt and held tight. Then I felt a warm hand brush over my face and another close over my hand.

"Roxas, you'll be alright. We're going to make sure those monsters never hurt you again."

"Marluxia...and Luxord," I gasped. Why did it hurt to breathe? It was so hard. "There are...m-more..."

"That's why we have to stop them. Don't worry, we will protect you."

"Don't...g-go" I felt tears dripping from my eyes, and the hand gently wiped them away.

"Axel, let me go with him. He needs me."

"Understood," The hand clenched over mine slipped away, and I searched for it frantically. "Roxas, your father will be with you. Don't be afraid."

"No...D-Don't go..." I whimpered, feeling the pain shift as arms lifted me and carried me away. Axel was in trouble! I had to protect him!

But the more I struggled, the more pain I felt. I faded out again as I heard Papa's voice, soothing again and again...


	6. Purpose

Thanks everyone who follows/favorites/reviews this story! It helps so much, I can't thank you enough. :)

* * *

_I was alone again, watching as the shadow swept over the land and swallowed everything. Everything in its wake was dark and dead and rotted in the ground._

_It was coming for me._

_I saw yellow eyes rise up from the shadows, turning into twisted black creatures. Black armies rose up with them, pointing in unison, sending the creatures racing toward me. I turned and ran. There were woods in the distance, but the more I ran, the further away they seemed to get._

_"Roxas..."_

_I ran for the voice, screaming even when no sound came out. I knew that voice. Help._

_"Roxas..."_

_I tripped and hit the ground, but there was no sound there either. No thud of dirt or gust of wind. All I could hear was that voice and the rumbling of the dark army descending upon me. I didn't want to look back, but I did. I gasped as they swarmed, too close now. They would be on me in a minute._

_Help!_

_I turned back and reached out to the voice, trying to call a name I didn't have. What was happening?_

_"Roxas...fight..."_

_I got to my feet and began running again, but it was too late. A black monster landed on me, smiled a dark, toothy smile, and sank its teeth into my shoulder. I cried at the sting, feeling blackness oozing into my body. Polluting and corrupting me..._

_"Roxas, don't fight!"_

_Don't fight?...No! No, I had to fight it! It was going to make me a monster too! I could feel it in my body, in my blood!_

"H-Help! Please!"

I felt consciousness come to me again, but everything felt...heavy. I felt feather-softness beneath me, and something smooth and warm over me, engulfing me, but this heaviness was painful. I squirmed and shook, but the weight remained, and I slowly began to panic. Why couldn't I move? I tried thrashing my arm, but it sent a horrible throb of pain through me that almost made me scream. Had the monster gotten me?

"Majesty, he's hysterical. What should-"

"I will handle it. Send for Leon and Cloud immediately."

"Yes, Sire."

As I struggled to open my eyes, I heard a door close loudly. The noise made me jump, as did the feel of a cool, but somehow familiar hand touched my face.

"Easy, Roxas. Don't hurt yourself."

"But everything hurts!" I whined, beginning to cry. "It hurts and I c-can't move!"

"Shhhhhhhhh." The hand stroked my cheek, and suddenly whatever was pressing me down into the bed was lifted. My chest still hurt, but I could move a bit again. What was that?

"There. There's no need to be frightened, Roxas. You are safe, and everyone is well."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and found soft, gentle green looking back at me kindly. This wasn't a part of that dream. I remembered where I was and why, and who was now sitting beside me on the bed.

"Axel..." He smiled widely.

"I am here, Roxas. We are back at Fenrir."

"B-But the demons-"

He hushed me again, placing a finger to my lips. "They are gone. I have scattered their numbers again, and I will make an example of them to my people. Such behavior is not to be tolerated."

I said nothing, thinking to myself as he shifted and gently helped me sit up. He piled the pillows up behind me and then retrieved a small, steaming bowl from the bedside table. He blew on the spoon and held it out to me, smiling a little as I opened my mouth. I tasted carrots and radishes and a few other vegetables I didn't really like, but I was too hungry to really care right then. I let him feed me for a short time, and shook my head when I couldn't bring myself to eat anymore.

"What did they want, Axel?" He blinked at me a moment, then sighed as he set the bowl down.

"I had hoped to share this with you when you were a bit older, but my reign of this kingdom is made difficult due to the divide between those who care for humans and those who do not. I cannot make those who do not accept my ideals, but I do ask that they at least respect them, and abide by the law that they are not to cross the forest border and meddle with the humans beyond.

Marluxia and Luxord were once good friends of mine, lords who sat at my table and worked side by side for the betterment of the land. But they grew angry with me when I blessed the union of humans and demons, and allowed some to live among us in peace, as neither slaves nor food. In essence, you represent what they hated most about me and my dreams."

I looked up at him, wide-eyed. He knew the demons who wanted to eat me?

"I took you from them, perhaps unjustly, but keeping you with me, rather than eating you, was unforgivable to them. They were planning a strike against me before, and yesterday they gathered to do so again." He scratched the back of his head with a sigh, unsettling a few crimson spikes of hair. "I had thought they would use you as bait to draw me out, but it seemed they only wished to spite me. It was mere coincidence that I noticed your absence."

"I thought you wouldn't come," I said sadly, reaching out to him and whimpering as my whole arm throbbed with the motion. I looked at it, confused, and saw it wrapped in bandages, some of them large and padded.

Axel took my good hand and gave me a solemn look.

"I was afraid I would be too late, but thankfully, one of the demons I had infiltrate the rebel group saw them take you, and he passed the message to me not long after you had disappeared. But for him, you might have been eaten." I tilted my head, confused, as he knelt beside the bed and bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me, Roxas. I promised to protect you, but I failed. I put you in terrible danger."

I squeezed his hand tightly in mine and pulled it close, surprised when he winced. It was then that I looked down his arm and saw the faint rusty color seeping through the cloth of his sleeve.

"Axel, you're hurt?" I asked, alarmed.

"Only a little, Roxas. It's nothing." He rose quickly, like he wanted to leave. "Please don't concern yourself. You should focus on healing-"

"But it's my fault!" I cried, feeling tears spring to my eyes the longer I looked at his arm. "It's my fault that you're hurt! You could have died!" Our gazes met and his eyes widened.

"That's not true at all. I would have had to deal with them soon enough, and their numbers meant nothing."

"I was scared that you wouldn't come back! I would be so lost without you!"

Axel pulled me into a tender embrace, and I cried until I had no more tears. Despite his words, I knew the danger he had faced. I wished he wouldn't treat me like a baby and hide things from me. He was my friend; I wanted to protect him the way he protected me. I almost wished then that I could be a demon too, then I could fight with him and he wouldn't have to worry about me so much.

After a few minutes, Axel pulled away and smiled tenderly, wiping the drying tears from my eyes. Something in his eyes seemed knowing, like he could sense my wish.

"Roxas, you truly have a kind heart. I pray that you keep it and remember it well, even when things seem dark." I blinked as he bent forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He took my hand again and laced his fingers in mine. "I promise you now that I will not endanger you or myself recklessly."

I managed a smile, hoping that he would honor that promise.

Then, suddenly, Papa burst into the room, followed swiftly by Leon, Sora, and Riku.

"Thank the stars, he's awake!" Axel stood and took a step back, giving him room to fold me into another warm embrace. I hugged Papa back, worried as I felt something warm and wet trickle down my neck.

"Roxas, Father said you almost died! Are you alright?" Sora tried to rush over to me, but Leon grabbed him by the collar and held him back. I looked at Axel, confused.

"What happened to me?"

Papa pulled back and held my face in his hands. He looked very tired and sad, but relieved too.

"Your broken rib punctured one of your lungs. Selphie managed to heal it and keep it from collapsing, but we could have lost you." I knew vaguely what those words meant, but I understood the last part perfectly. He held me again, and I was startled to feel him shake. "She healed all that her energy would allow. Most of your bones are set and fixed, but we have to let Selphie rest before she can take care of your arm."

I wrapped my good arm around him and patted his back soothingly. I felt bad that he'd been so worried for me, and all I had done was cry for Axel. I held him as tight as I could, hoping he would forgive me.

"I love you."

He sobbed loudly, but I saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I love you too, Roxas. I'm so glad you're alright."

Sora and Riku left to give us some time alone, but Axel and Leon stayed in the room, discussing things I could barely hear.

"How long has Selphie been resting, Leon?" Axel asked softly, settling himself in a chair on the far side of the room.

"A few hours, Sire. After that healing, I suspect she will need a few days to recover."

"Very well. Should you need a healer during the time she is indisposed, I will happily send one from the castle."

The other demon bowed. "That would be greatly appreciated. Will you be staying with us for a short time then?"

Axel shook his head. "Regretfully, I must return home. I must clear up this business and decide if any further action can be implemented." His gaze shifted to the bed then, as Papa sat up and turned to face him. "Roxas will remain here, in your care, until he is fully healed. I think some time with family would be beneficial to him."

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is a great pleasure to be of service."

I looked to Axel then. "But-"

"Rest assured, I will return for you in two weeks' time," he said firmly. "There is much work to be done, and I cannot tend to it here. Your father will be here with you, as will Sora and Riku. And you are free from lessons this week, so it can't be that bad, right?"

I nodded, hoping that I would be healed soon at least. Sitting in bed in pain did not sound like a fun week to me.

He visited for a little while longer, then left for the castle. Axel promised to return, so I didn't fuss or cry, but I found myself missing him very much as the days went by. Papa was at my side instantly when I needed him, reading books or just chatting with me, sometimes bringing Leon with him. I liked Leon. He was quiet often, but he was funny when he picked on Papa, and he always smiled so warmly when they were together.

Sora and Riku would play games with me when they weren't in lessons. It was fun. Sometimes I still couldn't believe where I was. Living in and out of castles, being waited on by servants, and most of all, making friends with demons. My old life with Mama seemed like a dream. I hoped she was alright without me...

While I was recovering, I got to meet the demon who had saved me; it was the one with silvery hair and golden eyes. At first I was afraid of him because he looked scary and serious, but Xemnas seemed very nice. He and Saix had the same eyes, and he even told me that the two of them were friends. I asked Papa about the word he had used. Mates, Xemnas had said. It was funny; Papa turned this bright shade of red when I asked him, and he said it was another term for friends.

I didn't see what was so funny about the word, but Papa said not to use it until I got older. So it must have been one of those "adult" words. Hayner and Seifer liked to say things like that, but I didn't try anymore. Mama would use the soap on me, and then them too. It tasted awful.

I had the dream again, night after night, until Selphie gave me something to help me sleep. I didn't dream very much after that, but it was better than running from crushing, swallowing darkness. No one thought much of my dream, except for Sora. Papa told me it was a passing thing, and that thinking about it too hard would just make it keep coming back, so I tried to forget it. I started forgetting parts of the dream when I woke up.

It seemed to be both a long and short two weeks, but Axel came to fetch me like he said. He seemed solemn and quiet, but told me everything was fine when I asked. Hoping that he was telling the truth, I said goodbye to Papa and the others, promising I would come stay again soon.

As we left the fort, I began to wonder again about what Axel had said. I still had no idea why he kept me, or what purpose I could possibly have. I wanted to thank him for all his care and kindness, but what could I do? He said I would know in time, but I wanted to know now!

What did demons do with their human friends if they weren't servants? Why was Papa a demon? How? Thinking hard about it made my head hurt, but I wanted to know. Without my old life, I felt lost and confused. At least as a normal boy, I knew what to do. I would be like other boys and follow in my papa's footsteps, taking a job in the village.

But Papa left his old life behind...and so had I, now. I don't think Axel would make me be a blacksmith or a taylor. That didn't seem to be Papa's job. What did he do? Would I still follow him in this new life?


	7. Growing Up

_10 Years Later_

"Roxas! Windred's Blight, where is that boy?!"

I sat upon the window sill, snickering quietly at the aggravated cries of my bumbling keeper. Yuffie was very easily worked up, and it still amused me to hide from her, even now. It was a bit embarrassing that she insisted on looking after me; I didn't need to be watched and ordered around all of the time. I was practically a man!

Well, if she and Axel were going to treat me like a child, then I would behave like one. It was practically the only fun I had when I wasn't visiting Hayner or Sora and Riku.

"Come out, Roxas, or I'll have to punish you!"

I rolled my eyes, lifting my book from my lap and picking up where I had left off. As if she would really punish me, today of all days.

I couldn't duck chores and lessons forever, but I could find plenty of time in the day to by lazy, if I tried. Besides, I was at the threshold of a dramatic cliffhanger in the story! If Yuffie pulled me away now, I wouldn't get to know what happened until this evening, and that was only if she didn't force me to bed first!

"Roxas!"

It bothered me a bit that Axel didn't trust me enough to walk about and be on my own for very long, but then, I could understand it a little. I had been kidnapped before, but this castle was safer than Fort Fenrir and I wasn't small and helpless like I had been back then. Nothing had happened since that incident either, so why was I still so heavily guarded? Yes, I was human, but otherwise there wasn't a single, solitary special thing about me.

"I mean it, boy! Take off that damn masker and show yourself! I won't ask you again!"

I smiled devilishly, touching a small woven band around my wrist. I had Sora to thank for it. The brunet had a particular talent for magic, and he had made me this very nice present last year. Infused with a bit of harmless but well-concentrated magic, it could mask my human scent almost completely, even from demons. Yuffie was strangely prone to sickness, so I rarely had a use for it when hiding from her, but today she was in perfect shape and on a mission. Even though there was plenty of time before the feast-

"Roxas!" she shrieked loudly and shrilly, making me jump. As I moved to cover my ears I dropped the book I was reading, wincing as I heard the softest thud of the impact. "Aha!"

With only that exclamation for warning, the heavy drape was pulled aside at lightning speed, revealing me to a positively gloating Yuffie. Her annoyed look had faded quickly into a smug smirk, and I didn't know if I should feel scared or relived. One never could tell with her.

"Found you, you brat!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me down from my seat, making me stumble. I barely had time to grab the book from where it fell behind the curtain as she led me away down the corridor. "Thought you could skip out on your work today, did you? Well think again! I am going to personally sit there and make sure you clean every last inch of that kitchen floor."

I groaned. "Why do I have to do it today? Can't you make an exception and let Yuna do it? Just this once?"

"Not a chance, Mister. Yuna doesn't need to learn discipline."

I sighed. "Alright."

It wasn't slave labor, but every day, I had a different chore or set of chores to do around the castle. Yuffie always said it was to give me respect for the servants, respect for the castle and all the nice things I had, and make me worldly and well rounded. They weren't really fun, but I would do them, if only to break up the monotonous lessons. I supposed I should be thankful, seeing that she only gave me one thing today.

I still had no idea what I was supposed to do with all of this though. I was grateful for what I had, but how would I apply my learning and discipline? Surely I wouldn't be cleaning chambers for the rest of my life?

I liked history and mythology, particularly those subjects surrounding human and demon interactions. I had learned a lot from those. Did Axel want me to be a historian, or a peacemaker? I really doubted that he did. I wasn't as bright as he made me out to be, and even if he did have full confidence in me... I don't know, but that didn't seem like my purpose.

As far as I had read, my case as a human in demon lands was unique. The people that came before me became servants to demon lords and ladies, trying to form alliances in a similar but different way that arranged marriages worked with human royals. But the humans came from all over, some of the gentry or nobility and others peasants like me, and many ended up being tortured or killed by the demons. I was horrified and shocked when I found that out. A lot of the books said that the humans were lost in "accidents," but Father told me that that was a lie.

It made me all the more thankful that Father and I were still alive and treated well. Leon actually protected Father from riots and potential "accidents;" he even went so far as to change him into a demon, and make him his mate. I blushed as I remembered what that word meant. Father was in love with a demon. As much as I liked Leon, Sora, and Riku, I still didn't know how to feel about that.

I was sure it would break Mother's heart if I told her. The matter was so complicated, though...

"Wake up, Roxas!"

I yelped as Yuffie slapped me lightly, drawing me out of my thoughts. Even holding back, she had a fierce hand.

"No more daydreaming!" she said firmly, pointing to a mop and bucket. "Hop to it. You aren't excused until I see this floor sparkle."

Grumbling irritably, I began cleaning, ignoring the laughs I got from the cooks. Most of them were fairly nice to me, but they all teased me something awful.

Under Yuffie's stern gaze, I cleaned the place up, letting my thoughts drift again. Axel said I wasn't his servant, but he never did say what I was going to do and I had no clue what to expect. It was not to be what other humans had experienced. I shuddered a little, hoping he didn't plan to marry me off as a consort to some petty lord or lady. That didn't sound pleasant at all, and from the state of things in the kingdom, realistically, it would probably be no better a death sentence.

"Snap to it!" Yuffie sang out, grabbing herself a bite of bread from the table. "The sooner you finish up, the sooner you can take a bath."

I sighed dreamily at that. That was the one thing about living here that I never took for granted, besides maybe Axel.

"Will I have a while to soak?" I asked, looking at her hopefully. She rolled her eyes.

"An hour long at least, brat, but that's only if you finish before the sun sinks any lower."

I picked up the pace, struggling to still do a good job. One of the cooks, a plump, stout fellow laughed. "I bet the lad wishes he had demon speed. He'd be done in no time flat that way."

I flashed him a cheeky grin. "By all means, Marcus. If you think you can do better, I'd love to see it."

The demon chuckled again. "Nice try, Young Master, but that trick won't work on me."

"Awww. You wouldn't do it for me, even on my birthday?"

He shook his head. "Not unless you had a nice sum of gil for my troubles."

"Alright. Get back to your work," Yuffie ordered firmly, shooing Marcus and the other cooks away. "Don't distract him. He needs to finish so he can get ready in time."

"Miss Yuffie, the feast is several hours yet!" another cook pointed out, continuing his work on the far side of the room.

"Well, you can never be too early," she huffed back, pouting slightly. "Axel likes us to be punctual."

I rolled my eyes a little and mopped the floor until it was clean and shining. I couldn't quite see my reflection in it; it wasn't that kind of floor, but it looked far better.

"Can I go now?" I begged tiredly, propping the mop against the wall as the literal she-demon inspected my progress. Finally she nodded, and I smiled widely.

"Yes!" I ran out of the kitchen and straight for the castle bathing rooms, Yuffie following quickly and effortlessly behind me. I could hear people laughing at me as I passed, but I didn't care. Slowing down to confront them would take up valuable bath time, and I would miss every second of it.

* * *

"Sire, I really must disagree. The people will surely have a fit when they-"

I coughed loudly, pushing the door to the feast hall fully open. The guests hadn't arrived yet, but Axel sat at the head of the table, surrounded by Saix and other demons on his council. The blue-haired man glared at me slightly, and the rest of the men and women looked away politely. I knew that they didn't like me very much, but I was old enough now to stand up for myself. If they couldn't voice their problems to me directly, I couldn't care less about what they thought.

"Roxas!" I smiled as Axel bade me closer, and I went into his warm embrace readily. He had been like a father to me for many years, but that had changed somewhat now. I didn't know quite what to call him, except just Axel.

He smiled widely and tousled my hair. "Happy birthday! Did you enjoy the break from lessons today?"

I made a face. "I would have, if only I'd been free from chores as well. As it stands, the only fun I've had was the nice long bath Yuffie so graciously allowed me." I knew she was probably scoffing at that comment, and a quick look over my shoulder confirmed it. I stuck my tongue out at her, but we both knew I didn't mean it.

"Poor thing. Clearly I've spoiled you," the Demon King laughed, motioning me to a seat beside him. Saix moved aside silently, but still didn't look pleased. I vaguely wondered what his problem was. "Your family should be arriving shortly, and I've invited a few others to share this feast with us. I hope that is alright with you."

"Of course. May I ask who?" Axel shrugged slightly.

"No one of great importance. Some representatives from the towns and villages in the surrounding lands." At my puzzled look, he added, "It's a gesture of good will and fellowship more than anything else."

I nodded, then stared ponderously at the empty plate in front of me. I knew what he was talking about; I just didn't see why it had to happen on my birthday.

I had been staring off for some time when the door to the hall opened again. I looked up and smiled as Leon and Father came in, followed closely by Riku and Sora. In appearance, the two boys had aged very little as the years passed; Sora and I looked about the same age, and Riku was just a hair taller than the two of us. I was apparently cursed to be short and boyish by genes, but demons aged slower than humans and could use magic to halt age as they wished. The boys were still growing, but Leon, Father, and Axel hadn't aged a day since I arrived.

Many demons, nice or otherwise, were very beautiful to look at.

"Roxas! It's so good to see you!" I yelped and prepared for the worst as Sora launched himself forward, thankfully at human speed, and crushed me in a hug. He was controlled, of course, but it could still knock the wind out of me.

"It's great to see you too, Sor. Now could you please let go?" I gasped, looking up at Axel pleadingly. He smiled.

"Gentle, Sora. Our little delicate flower will surely bruise if you treat him thus." My family started laughing as Sora let go, but I shot Axel a pout. He didn't know it, but those jibes about me being small, delicate, or helpless could really set me off.

"Sorry," the brunet mumbled, clearly embarrassed, but I was thankful for the distraction.

"It's alright, brother. Just be more careful," I admonished as I hugged him back. "Evening Father, Leon, Riku." I waved to them, a gesture that they returned calmly. Leon was smiling warmly, his arm wrapped around my father's waist.

"Good evening, Roxas," he replied, as he and Father drew small wrapped gifts from behind their backs. "We come bearing gifts."

"I see," I said, grinning widely. "Then you are welcome to our feast."

Axel laughed and patted my head. "You could have posted the gifts and he'd have been no less pleased. Come, have a seat. We will tuck in once the elders have arrived."

I got up from my chair and moved to sit by Riku and Sora so we could talk. Sora showed me a few tricks he had learned since out last meeting, one of which was levitating a goblet and pouring a bit of wine into it. I was aware of Axel, Leon, and Father talking heatedly about something just up the table, but they didn't look to us except to remind us that we were only allowed two glasses of wine at most. The adults could check us with magic, so they would know.

"Of course, Father," Sora said absently, focusing all his concentration on bringing the cup down to rest on the table once more. I clapped.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. I wish I could learn to do that."

Riku put a hand on my shoulder. "We would teach you, but humans have no ability whatsoever. Magic comes from the powers within."

"Yeah, and even if you have potential, it doesn't mean you'll be great," Sora added, looking a little deflated then. "Riku is much better than I am."

"Hey, at least you can do it," I said, lifting the goblet on my own and peering at the red liquid inside. "I've wished to be a demon before."

"You can be!" Sora said excitedly, a little too loudly. Saix and the rest of the council shot glares our way for the disturbance, but I rolled my eyes and set the goblet down again.

"I know I can, but Axel would never agree to it." He seemed to want me to remain human, possibly forever. What significance did my humanity have though?

"Maybe it's for the best," the silver-haired demon replied. I nodded, but didn't quite believe him.

More guests began filtering into the feasthall, and Axel and I stood to greet them properly. We moved to the door, spoke pleasantries and shook hands, engaging dozens of people I didn't really know. Most of them seemed nice; they smiled kindly and wished me a happy birthday. But some were gruff or impolite, and I could only smile it off. The Demon King had an impression to make, after all.

The cooks announced that the food was ready, and gradually everyone sat down and began to eat. I sat by Axel again, listening to the boring talk of state and occasionally waving at Sora and Riku. I almost wished Hayner could be here too, but that was impossible. I smiled as I thought of his take on this stuffy party. Castle living wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Halfway through supper, Axel stood up, causing the whole room to fall silent. He looked down at me, waiting patiently, until I realized that I was supposed to join him. I hurried to stand, wincing when my chair slid back, the wood scraping along the floor and creating a potent screech.

Without acknowledging that fumble, the Demon King spoke to the gathered crowd.

"Welcome, my friends, my kinsmen. Tonight, as many of you know, my ward is celebrating his sixteenth birthday. I won't ask that we sing for him," he chuckled, as did half of the room. I blushed, inwardly grateful to the man for doing away with that silly, embarrassing tradition. "But I would ask that you give him your best wishes for another prosperous, healthy year."

I smiled, scratching the back of my head nervously as I listened to their words. I knew my position in the demon kingdom was quite... controversial, but it was nice to see people being pleasant, if only on the surface. I liked most of the people I had met this evening.

I heard a few whispers from further down the table, but I ignored them as Axel spoke again, this time to me directly.

"Happy birthday, Roxas, and may your days be long and prosperous."

I smiled shyly, gazing into his warm green eyes. They still sparkled like jewels, captivating me as they did so long ago.

"Thank you." I couldn't express in words how much he meant to me, how much I appreciated all that he'd done for me, but I knew by his smile that he understood.

"And now," the redhead said, turning back to the table, "I have some news that I wish to impart. Ten years prior, I adopted Roxas, a human boy of humble home and parentage, as my ward, breaking my word to never take another human from beyond the forest. He was as precocious as he was kind, and bore no prejudice, no hatred between humans and demons. Since then I have raised him in royal splendor, with the finest tutors in all the kingdom."

I blushed a little at that, wishing I could sit down again. He made me sound like such a good kid; like a prodigy.

"As you can see, Roxas is no longer a child. He is growing into a fine, intelligent young man, as kind as he has ever been, and it is high time that he and all his doubters be made aware of his role in this vast and glorious kingdom." I perked up at that, looking up with wide eyes. Was I going to know my purpose at last? After all these years?

The room was silent then, waiting for their king to continue. I saw his gaze shift to Leon and Father, the former looking impassive while the later was frowning uncertainly.

"Let me be concise. Roxas is the last human I shall ever take from beyond the border, but he shall not be the last human to cross it." There was a low murmur at that. "Do not speak out yet! It will surely be many years before this shall occur, but I mean to begin moving down that path soon. On this most auspicious night, I will bridge the gap between humans and demons as best I can.

Henceforth, I renounce my guardianship of Roxas Strife."

I gaped at him as he turned back to me, and... slid gracefully to the floor on one knee.

"I ask him instead... no. Roxas, I ask you to marry me."


	8. Truth

I paced feverishly back and forth across my room, biting my lip as I tried to think. The carpet was soft, plush against my feet, a gentle reprieve from the harshness I'd experienced rushing in here in too tight shoes, chilled by cold tile. I was so lost in thought and so frantic to get away that I'd stubbed my toe on the bed. It still throbbed a little, but wasn't swelling too much at least.

Why oh why did he have to drop this on me now? I couldn't possibly decide!

My two companions sat on the large blue bed at the head of the room, their eyes following me as I walked to and fro. Riku coughed as if about to speak, and I rounded on him. "If you're going to side with him automatically, then you can get out!" The silver-haired demon paused and seemed to think better of it, but he looked very displeased. I didn't care. I had too much to consider here, too much to lose...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sora looked at me sadly.

"Roxas, why is this so upsetting? Surely you are not opposed to a marriage of two men?" There was a faint edge of hurt in his voice, and I could guess why.

"Of course not," I snapped, feeling my face heat up. I still felt conflicted about Father leaving Mother to be with a demon, despite all that I had learned, but I didn't have a problem with two men or two women being together, if that was what they wanted. Although how they... expressed their love was a mystery to me. I was embarrassed enough trying to imagine a man and woman being intimate.

"Do you dislike Axel?" he offered then, more neutrally.

"No!" I cried, halting in my step and turning to face him quickly. "I could never dislike him!"

"Then why is this decision troubling you so?" he asked. I turned away, unable to speak my mind. "Axel said you have time to consider his proposal. He's not forcing you into it."

"B-But I feel pressured regardless! All of those people witnessed it!" Some were outraged and had left the feast right then and there, but a good many guests stayed, intrigued by the potential union of their king to a human boy. Whatever the reaction, what was done was done. There was no way to retract the offer. As far as the people were concerned, I was now betrothed to Axel.

"So?" Riku replied waspishly. "Axel wanted to make his intentions clear to everyone. He wanted to prove he was serious, to you most of all."

"Riku, calm down. You aren't helping," Sora whispered, looked at his friend warningly. I pretended not to hear it, then he returned his attention to me. "You don't have to accept. That's the whole point of this being a choice."

"But I am damned either way!" I replied, feeling myself beginning to break down. I covered my face with my hands to hide the shame and fear, but my shoulders wracked with sobs even so. I couldn't hide from it, and I couldn't hide it from anyone else. "I-If I refuse, what will I do then? If I accept, I'll bring Axel and his people nothing but trouble!"

I felt pressured to accept the proposal, if only to make Axel happy, but then I'd be of no use to him. Just a prop for his peace-making agenda, if anything, and it might not even work! If I refused, he may let me remain here with him but he would never look at me the same way! Would he think I cared nothing for him, that I didn't appreciate his repeated kindness?

Axel was so kind and caring. He was my savior. I hated thinking badly of him, but I was not sure what to think right now...

Riku and Sora were silent, but I could sense their mixed feelings; uncertainty, frustration, and pity. I wanted to laugh. How could they possibly understand these feelings? Riku was quick to judge, but he hadn't considered what I'd said at all! How could he know that I...

Just as I began to calm a bit, a knock came at the door. Sora looked to me for permission, and I nodded, composing myself as best I could.

"Come in."

The brunet opened the door to reveal my father, whose look of concern only deepened when our eyes met. Leon was out in the hall, but he did not come in. He stood propped against the wall, watching us with an unreadable expression.

"Roxas, you and the boys have been gone nearly an hour. The feast is winding down now."

I smiled sadly, walking over to Father and nestling into his warm embrace. He held me for a moment, silently, until I found words to answer him.

"I know. I'm just...not ready to return quite yet." He would probably laugh at me, worrying over this like some weepy woman. Or had he too resisted his union? I had never asked how he felt when he was chosen, for that was how all the humans came by this land. Had he rebelled, only to come to love a kind demon in time?

Was my rebelling here really so silly, as the others implied?

"Axel wishes to apologize for the suddenness of his proposal," Father said diplomatically, as I frowned. "He realizes it was startling, but it was an opportune moment and it needed to be said."

"What? What does that mean?! Why didn't he come to me himself?!" I snapped, pushing his arms off me. "If he really wants to... to m-marry me, he should not be treating me like this! I deserve to be spoken to on even ground!"

Father sighed. "You did essentially flee from him, my son."

"No I did not! I waited and asked to be excused!" I returned stubbornly, folding my arms across my chest and pouting. "Just because I'm shocked and upset about all this doesn't mean I'm being childish!" It wasn't fair! Why were they acting like _I_ was being unreasonable?!

"Axel cannot leave until all of the guests have left. Do you plan to sit here in the dark, worrying yourself until he can find time to come to you?"

I wilted at that, looking down at the floor sadly.

"I just want to know that he means this...And precisely what this mean to him. I don't know what to do, Father." I looked up at him helplessly, seeing his expression melt. "I'm afraid. My life is changing so suddenly, and I don't have a choice."

Riku looked about to make a snide comment, but Sora slapped his arm.

"You do, Roxas. You have more of a choice now than ever before. Yes, your life is changing, but it was bound to happen sometime. Nothing lasts forever." Father put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I admit, I was not prepared for this when he posed the idea to me. I dare say I was against it, but I can see how much he cares for you."

"But-"

He waved me off, and I fell silent, frowning stubbornly.

"Axel will never mistreat you, no matter what," he said, "He will not be like the others. He will protect you with his life and love and cherish you all your days. I truly believe that."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes, and I desperately wanted to agree. For some time now, I had been aware of my feelings for Axel. They weren't the feelings a boy should have towards his father, nor even to an older brother. I loved Axel; how exactly I loved him I wasn't sure, but I couldn't help but love him.

But even if so, I hated the idea of just being some tool, even if it were for a good reason. And if I was a useless tool that ended up destroying him in the end, all the worse!

Really, what could Axel be thinking, choosing me? I'm no prince or lord or duke or anyone important. Just a scrawny little boy who's in way over his head...

"Majesty."

Everyone in the room turned to the door in time to see Leon bowing respectfully. Then Axel entered the room, slowly, purposefully, and gazed around at us in thought. I hurried to wipe any tear stains away, when his his eyes drifted to me. I didn't want him to think I was so angry at the idea of marrying him. I just...wasn't ready. I didn't know if that was even what I wanted.

For all the time I've lived with Axel, playing and laughing and learning, there is still so much I don't know; so much he won't tell me. If we were to marry, would that continue?

Axel spoken low and commanded, "Leave us."

Sora and Riku bowed and hurried to their father outside, but just as the king motioned for my father to stay, I shook my head.

"He must go too. This is our matter," I said firmly.

Axel and Cloud looked momentarily startled, but the redhead nodded, looking surprisingly pleased.

"He is right. Go, Cloud. We will rejoin you in the feast hall shortly."

Father hesitated, looking at me for a moment, scrutinizing. I couldn't tell what he was looking for, but before he could find it, Axel put a hand on his arm and nodded towards the door. Father sighed, nodded, and left without another look at either of us. When he was through the doorway, he pulled the wooden door shut behind us.

And we were alone.

I felt crushing pressure in the room, all around me. This was it. I had to decide now, and be done with it. To lose Axel's favor, as would surely happen should I refuse, or to be his consort? I had to choose...

Oh, how I hated this choice!

Axel listened for the footsteps and voices to fade away, looking a little sad. I wondered if he could hear what they said. Were they talking about what I'd said, and unintentionally sharing it with him?

Without much thought, I rushed forward, grabbing his hand and kissing the rings upon it fervently. I couldn't let him think I spurned him, after all he's done.

"Forgive me, Majesty," I whispered, shaking slightly and gasping between kisses. "Forgive my rudeness. I-I do wish to marry you, I just-"

"Roxas, Roxas, calm yourself." He grasped my arms and pulled me gently away, searching my face with an expression half worried and half amused. "Why do you react so? Have I give you reason to be frightened of me?"

"No..." I murmured, looking down at the floor between us. "...And yes."

I couldn't bear to look at him then. What would he think of me now? Would he be sad that I was afraid? Angry?

"Come, sit with me. We will discuss this now, calmly." I nodded as he guided me and sat down beside me on my bed. Yes, to be treated like an adult. That was what I wanted...

Then again, this whole adult world was so complicated. At least as a boy, I didn't have to think about it.

My face flushed with embarrassment. I was making a hormonal fool of myself. What was I thinking?!

"I'm sorry," I said softly, unable to look at him. "Your proposal...it surprised me. The more I thought about it, the more I became worried..."

"Worried about what, Roxas?"

I swallowed heavily. "Many things. That you were marrying me to... to facilitate peace between our two people. To cause a stir in your kingdom. I love you in so many ways," I hurried to say, hoping I was not offending him, "You've been so kind, and I felt that...if this is what you want, I have to give it to you. There is no other way for me to repay-"

"Roxas," he sighed, placing a finger to my lips. I stopped speaking, looking up to see a gentle fondness in his eyes. "You never need repay me. What I have done for you these many years, I did out of love, and for no other reasons."

I was going to argue that, that he was planning my betrothal to him as an added reason for however long, but he shook his head.

"I can sense the conflicting feelings in you. I know this must be very sudden, but I want you to say yes, or no, with a clear head. I am willing to wait however long it takes til you can answer me with your whole heart."

He removed his finger and looked deeply into my eyes. Those eyes were still so beautiful, shinning like emeralds in the soft light of the stars, but they were sad. I had caused that sadness. He opened his arms and embraced me, his hand rubbing my back comfortingly. How could I ever refuse this kind, caring, beautiful man anything?

We held each other for some time, and I prayed he could feel my sincerity. The thought of being married to him sent strange feelings tingling through me. They were good and bad, and exciting.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you more than I've loved anyone before. But I don't know if it's-"

"Shhhh. I understand," he replied, his hand moving to my hair and running through it gently. "Take all the time you need to consider this proposal. Ask me anything at all."

"I...I want to marry you, but you must promise, if I do so, to not treat me as a child."

He chuckled. "When was the last time I called you 'child'?"

He had a point. He had stopped calling me that on my thirteenth birthday. I sighed, smiling a little.

"No, not that. I mean, I know you have secrets, some that shall remain your own, forever. But I want to know you, even in the secret, little things. Tell me your sorrows and secrets so that I can help you, not simply be a useless weight pulling you down." To me, that was love. I could never be his full equal, but I wanted to be close.

I pulled back and looked up at him. "Do you love me?"

His expression melted with bliss and longing, and the hand on my face was soft and gentle, careful.

"So much, Roxas. So very, very much."

"Why? Why did you choose me?"

He did not answer right away, but his eyes never wavered. They were honest and true.

"I have grown so fond of you these many years. I could not lust after a child, never, but as you grew into a young man, I could not take my eyes off you."

I blinked, confused at that.

"But you were away so often..." There were many days that I did not see him, either because he was with the counsel, attending to the people, or out on some business I could not guess the meaning of. Indeed, most of my childhood, he was absent or indisposed somehow. How could he find time to think of me at all, except in passing? His ward, inconsequential to most.

He shook his head. "I tried to distract myself from it with the affairs of my kingdom, and there were many fitting distractions. Did you truly never catch my gaze and wonder what I was thinking?"

I thought back. Yes, there were a few times I could name. Many shared suppers where I found him gazing at me and smiling mysteriously. And other times too, when he was not out of the castle...

"Perhaps," I said thoughtfully, and he laughed aloud.

"Roxas, I have been thinking of you so oft, it interferes with my daily life!" I blushed, looking at him wide-eyed.

"R-Really?"

"Truly! I knew not how I could love you so long as a son and suddenly want you this way. At first, I was worried, disgusted. It is not natural to feel these things for one so young, when I am so old. Tell me," he leaned forward, looking at me with... nervousness? "Do you find my love for you unnatural? Does it repell you?"

"No!" I cried, as swiftly as I had telling Sora that I could never hate him. "I...I felt the same way, I suppose. I knew I loved you, but it made no sense to me. Why not love you as a father, as you have always been to me before this? But I want to love you now as so much more. I want to know your heart and your mind and call them both my own." I looked at him then, hoping he understood better than I did. "Does that sound right? Am I too greedy, wanting this?"

"No, Roxas. I'd imagine most people in love want to know that their love is theirs, and will love and cherish them no matter what." He took my hands in his and looked at me seriously. "I admit, I would like peace between our too worlds. That has been one of my chief goals for some time, and I would do just about anything for it, if it can save the lives of our people. But you are not simply a tool to that end. I do not believe it so, because my heart aches for you, and tells me that using you that way would be wrong.

I love you, so much that the thought of mistreating and using you would kill me. If you like..." He paused then, finding his words, and I was stunned to see him thus. As if he were a love-struck adolescent, nervous and unsure, as I was myself.

"I will show you my love, and you can deem it worthy yourself. Would that help you make your decision?"

I frowned. "By this you mean... you want to know me i-intimately?"

He nodded, his eyes scanning my face. "If you are not ready, or this would not help to show you I am serious...I will understand. Is there a better way, one that you find more comfortable?"

I paused.

"I would like you to tell me things from now on. To trust me as your partner. But time will show that, I am sure..." I blushed heavily then. I was certainly curious about his intimate desire, but never having experienced any version of intimacy myself, I half wanted to decline. I remembered hearing that it would hurt, the first time always and perhaps in times following.

But wasn't it a testament of love itself?

"So you would rather wait before we express intimacy with one another?"

I could hear the longing in his voice. He probably did not mean for it to be so transparent, but I could hear it. Looking up at him, I saw the desire in his eyes. Not simply the desire for my body, but to ease my doubts. Despite his calm and understanding nature, he might have been hurt by what the others had revealed, and even by my own words of hesitancy. I didn't want him to be upset, thinking there was a part of him I rejected. Even if his desires startled me somewhat...

And maybe I was worrying over nothing. Maybe intimacy would be wonderful. It had to be, or else why would anyone willingly engage in lovemaking?

If I could give him this... maybe it would make my own desire clear as well. I still knew not what I longed for from him...

I squeezed his hands tightly. "If you will show me, I will try to understand. Just... please stop if I ask." If this proved too frightening, too soon, I wanted to stop it then, even if it hurt him to do so. It made me feel selfish, but I couldn't help it.

One of his hands slipped from mine and moved to my face, cupping it. I looked back at him and froze. His dazzling eyes sparkled with new intensity as they bore into mine.

"We will go slowly, and stop at any moment, should you ask it." He leaned close to me, until I could feel warm breath upon my quivering lips. I felt myself shuddering in reply.

"Do not be afraid. There will be pain, at first, but it will pass. Then I will show you pleasure."

Then his lips sealed mine in a slow, sultry kiss, and I melted.


End file.
